parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Nixcorr26 Animal Style)
Nixcorr26's movie spoof of Atlantis: The Lost Empire Cast *Atlantean on Hammerhead Shark in the beginning - ??? *Atlanteans on Flying Animals in the beginning - ??? *Atlantean talking through speaker tube - Doggie Daddy *Atlanteans Ringing Bell - ??? *Atlanteans Running Around - ??? *Atlantean telling Kida and her family - ??? *Queen of Atlantis - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail series) *Young Kida - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *King of Atlantis - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail series) *Atlanteans Running to a force-field - ??? *People walking outside the Museum - ??? *People in Museum - ??? *Milo James Thatch - Stuart Little (because they're both voiced by Michael J. Fox) *Goldfish - Dorothy (Elmo's World) *Young Milo James Thatch - Fievel (An American Tail series) *Thaddeus Thatch (Milo's Grandfather) - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mr. Harcourt - Francis (Oliver and Comapany) *Men with Harcourt - Busters Allies (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Heinz - ??? *Helga - Rouge (Sonic X) *Whitmore's Butler - Bullwinkle J. Moose (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Preston Whitmore - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) *Big Fish in Whitmore's Fish Tank - ??? *Moliere - Gopher (Pooh) *Vinny - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Audrey - Marie (The Aristocats) *Dr. Sweet - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Mrs. Packard - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Commander Rourke - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cookie - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Men in photo of the crew -- ??? *Milo's Cat - Pal (Arthur) *Welder - ??? *Soldiers going to the Launch Bay - ??? *Men closing doors tight - ??? *Men starting Submarine - ??? *Soldiers in Submarine - ??? *Fish looking at the Submarine - ??? *Man next to Audrey - ??? *Fish that Milo's Cat Tries to eat - ??? *Leviathan - Glut the Shark (The Little Mermaid) *Men in illustration - ??? *Men telling Rourke to look - ??? *Man and Women hearing the Leviathan's Sound - ??? *Men holding on to the Walls - ??? *Men in the Attach of the Leviathan - ??? *Men getting in and starting their own submarines - ??? *Men ruing from flood - ??? *Men holding Steering Wheels - ??? *Men firing Torpedoes - ??? *Men getting Zapped - ??? *Men taking out of the door - ??? *Man and Woman running downstairs - ??? *Man telling what Helga says - ??? *People looking at explosion of a submarine - ??? *Men saying "Look Out!" - ??? *Men in Sailor Suits of Blue - ??? *Masked Soldiers (Rourke's Soldiers) - Monkeys (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *Men in Green and Blue Suits - ??? *Man in Jacket next to Audrey and Sweet - ??? *Green Monster in Wrong Door - ??? *Masked Atlanteans - ??? *Soldiers in Trucks - ??? *Sweet's Parents - ??? *Baby Sweet - ??? *Fireflies - Bees (Pooh) *Soldiers putting out Fire - ??? *Man in Explosion - ??? *Another Man in Explosion - ??? *Princess Kida - Tanya (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Pterodactyl-like Creatures - ??? *Kings guards - ??? *Green Pterodactyl-like Creatures - ??? *Atlanteans Fishing - ??? *Lobster-like Creature - ??? *Atlanteans in the Markets - ??? *Troodon like Creatures - ??? *Atlantean Kids - ??? *Kid's Parents - ??? *Striped Purple Creature - ??? *Atlanteans at Feast - ??? *Shrimp-like Creatures - ??? *People in Stone Prophecy - ??? *Robots of Rock - ??? *Kings of The Past - ??? *Vikings in Prophecy - ??? *Atlanteans seeing Kida go away - ??? *People with their crystals dying - ??? *Atlanteans see fish crashed - ??? *Atlanteans holding spear like weapons - ??? *Atlanteans going into their vehicles - ??? *Atlanteans waving good-bye to the vehicles - ??? *Atlantean with bow - ??? *Atlanteans seeing Kida back - ??? *Atlantean giving Milo a spear - ??? *Atlanteans seeing Robots of Stone - ??? *Atlanteans putting things in Narwhal like vehicle - ??? *Flies Buzzing around Moliere - ??? *Photographer Atlantean - ??? *Atlanteans seeing The King's Grave - ??? *Atlanteans flying around in the end - ??? Quotes *Gopher/Moliere: They Speck my language (tells Tanya) pardon madamoiselle, ah voulez-vous... (whispers to Tanya),(Tanya punches Gopher), (He falls in a hole), Aaaaaaaaahhhh! (lands with a thud) Oooh! *Tanya/Princess Kida: Very Funny! *Mojo Jojo/Rourke: Tired, Mr. Little? (chops the window of Tanya's container with is axe) Well, that's a darn shame, (Stuart grabs a piece of Tanya's crystal) 'cause I'm just getting warmed up! (Mojo grabs Stuart, and Stuart slashes the crystal on Mojo's arm, Mojo yells in pain and lets go of Stuart who climbs up, Mojo relizes he's getting crystallized he screams and looks up. Stuart pulls the tube out of the propeller, he looks down to see Mojo completely crystallized and still.) *Stuart/Milo: Thank heaven (but then, Mojo starts to move) Whoa! *Mojo Jojo/Rourke: (growling), (Stuart lowers himself pulls the chains that sends Mojo to the propeller to get shattered, pieces of Mojo hit the chains which broke, and Stuarts falls on the volcano) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Atlanis: Lost City of Empire Movies Spoofs